journals_of_thomas_bookfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Hill
Raven Hill is a private cemetery located within Crow Hollow forest, north of the town of Kingsport beyond Three-Mile Hill. Origin The mausoleum and surrounding cemetery was created by Jonathan Malcolm Abernathy following the death of his wife Abigail Winters in 1883. Map *A) Path up the hill, paved with gravel and fragments of brick here and there. *B) The Gate: a pair of pillars stand on either side of the paved walk around the central statue. Each of the two stone pillars is capped with a small statue of a bird (crow). *C) The Statue: (See below) *D) Entrance to the Tomb: (See Tomb of the Raven King *E) Graves Description The center of the hill is marked with a simple, now defaced statue presumably of Mr. Abernathy upon a small mound with a cobblestone walk encircling him. Beyond the statue is a modest-sized, stone mausoleum with a bronze door at its center and up a few stairs. The statue has been defaced almost literally, someone or something has found a way to climb up nearly 12 feet and gouge out its eyes. Since this is a bronze statue that has developed a trademark green patina over the years, the eyes are big, gaping, black marks with odd tear-stain residues down both cheeks. Graves Walking up the path to the hill you note that it’s covered in dozens and dozens and DOZENS of small, rectangular gravestones all arranged in radiating, concentric circles. They just have numbers and dates upon them without the addition of any names. The dates of the grave markers would seemingly put everyone buried around the tomb no older than twelve years old and as young as eight. Each stone faces inward and looks directly at the statue. Statue The statue's base has the name "Abernathy" though there's no first name nor date so that information must be located within the mausoleum nearby. A few small stones have been placed around the statue's feet as well as some shiny bits of metal and the like - possibly gifts left by the crows though they could have come from anywhere. The statue itself appears to be cast bronze with rust stains emerging from the socket where the eyes should be. The man's right arm is raised as if inviting a crow to land upon his hand. Couched in his left and held against him is a journal or book. Upon the cover what was probably a symbol has also been removed though this appears to have been clumsily chisled away with modern tools. Sensory As the party slowly climbs up the walk through the concentric rings of the grave stones an odd...'pressure' seems to be felt surrounding them. The sensation is difficult to capture into words unless one's ever stood near high power lines and felt their vibrations from a distance. The air hums with energy though this is not something that people would be using to turn on lights. Each ring they pass (three in all before they cross the gate to the statue) ramps up the odd 'buzzing' sensation until the hairs on one's neck starts to stand up. Those familiar with the energies of the Undead and the underworld the best way that one might describe this would be as if they were standing upon a huge...generator or battery. So much power just resting under the ground but, curiously enough, not a single ghost, spirit or anything of the kind nearby. Just the crows that seem to hang around in the trees to watch. Features *Tomb of the Raven King Associations * Raven Road Category:Feature Category:Crow Hollow